1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medium voltage range load break switches, and especially to such switches of the "swivel post" type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of prior art "swivel post" type load break switches are described in German Auslegeschrift DE-AS No. 2,711,342 and French Pat. No. 813,635. Such break switches have first and second current lead terminals mounted atop separate fixed, generally vertical insulator posts. A contact connected by means of a flexible conductor to one of the current lead terminals is mounted atop a third insulator post positioned between the insulator posts which carry the first and second current lead terminals. The third insulator post is pivotable about its lower end between a position wherein the carried contact establishes connection between the current lead terminals and a position wherein the contact does not establish connection between the current lead terminals.
In conformity with the arcuate path traversed by the movable contact during opening and closing of the switch, conventional current quenching means are designed to have a curvilinear form. Furthermore, in conventional quenching means setups, a part of the components making up the quenching means is located on the switching arm, while another part is installed at the fixed insulator post which carries the fixed contact lead terminal toward which the movable contact moves on switch closing.
Conventional longitudinal moving quenching means are known for break switches which have recriprocating switch arms. An example of such means is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 2,907,574. Such quenching system types are designed as cohering units, as distinguished from divided quenchers according to German Patent Publications DE-PS No. 946,638 or DE-AS No. 2,711,342. Longitudinally moving quenching means have not been used with "swivel post" switches because of the arcuate path traveled by the switching arm in the swivel post devices.